The First of Many Nights
by kaelaelameee
Summary: Fuinn first date. My contribution to the Fuinn Week on Tumblr! :


**This is my contribution to the Fuinn Week, Day 4: First Date. **

**I'm really sorry if this sucks!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>She was the new girl.<em>

_He was the kid who had been in Lima his whole life._

_They had 4 classes together. They sat beside each other in one of them. He sat behind her at the rest._

_She felt as if she was a goldfish in a fish bowl that day. Everyone stared at her, watched her every move._

_He stared at her. He watched her every move._

_She wanted to hide under her blanket. The staring was new for her._

_He wanted to stop staring, he just couldn't._

_She's been there for a month. Nobody's staring anymore._

_That's not true._

_He still was._

_She knew he still was. She'd stare at him sometimes too, when he wasn't looking._

_He didn't know that, though he should've known that._

_It would've saved him at least three weeks of pining over her before finally asking her out._

* * *

><p>"I just asked Quinn Fabray out." He said to his best friend Noah Puckerman, or as he preferred to be called, Puck.<p>

"Dude! Finally! I mean, you're always checking her out. I'm actually surprised she hasn't come up to you to slap you yet." He said, hitting Finn on the back. "Wait, she did say yes right?" He asked after pausing.

Finn grinned before nodding. Puck smiled and put an arm around his friend's shoulder, discussing his ideas on how his buddy should woo his dream girl, as they walked down the hallway towards their next class.

* * *

><p>"He's heeeeeeere!" She heard Brittany, who was sent by Santana to get the door, scream.<p>

Her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"RELAX, Q." Santana comforted. "You're Quinn Fabray! You don't need to be nervous. If anyone's to be nervous, it's gonna be him."

"San? Quinn?" Brittany called out to the other two. "Finn's here."

"Thanks Britt." Quinn said, smiling at the tall blonde, looking at her through the mirror as the girl showed up at the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Santana asked, pulling Quinn up, handing her friend a small purse which contained lip gloss, a few dollars, her house keys and her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

Man was I nervous!

I was seated in the Fabrays' living room with my mom beside me. She was bringing us to the mall seeing as neither of us have our own car.

I was bouncing my legs, I was twisting in my seat.

My mom put a hand on my back and started patting it.

"Calm down honey. She's gonna love what you planned, I promise."

I looked at her hesitantly before smiling.

"Thanks mom!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I went back to looking around before I heard someone giggling from the top of the stairs. I looked up to find Brittany, Santana and a frozen Quinn there.

Did I do something wrong this early? Maybe mom and I shouldn't have sat down.

I stood up and almost knocked on of the vases on the coffee table down. Thankfully my mom had fast reflexes and caught it right before it hit the floor.

I looked up again, and this time our eyes met. I felt a smile growing on my face, as I saw one on her face too.

She looked beautiful in a plain white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her eyes were very bright.

"Hey Finn!" She said, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Hudson." She said as she approached us. "I'm sorry my mom and dad couldn't be here to meet you though. My dad is away on a business trip and my mom had some errands to run. She said she would gladly bring us home from the mall later if you'd like, though."

I could see that my mom adored Quinn already. She was polite and she smiled a lot. My mom grinned at me before turning back to Quinn.

"Oh, it isn't a problem, Quinn. Thank her for the offer for me though. Maybe next time?" I smiled bigger at the thought of having a next time.

She nodded at her and then looked at me.

"So, uh, should we go?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, making a move to carry her purse. She smiled, handing it to me.

"Thank You."

I nodded and led her to the door, but not before her friend Santana called me from upstairs.

"Hey Hudson, think fast." She said, before throwing Quinn's dark blue cardigan at me.

She grinned when I caught it and waved goodbye to both Quinn and myself.

"Bye! Enjoy you guys. We'll be here when you get back!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as we exited her house, saying bye too both her friends and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The ride to the mall wasn't awkward at all. Quinn and my mom got along pretty well, and we talked about school, and Cheerios and football. It felt as if they've known each other for a long time and everything was comfortable.<p>

Once we got to the mall, we beat my mom goodbye and went in.

"You wanna get the tickets now?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, holding on to my hand. I looked at our linked hands, then her, then our linked hands, then her.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I simply shook my head and grinned, then pulled her to where the sold the movie tickets.

After buying the tickets, we decided to get an early dinner. We decided on getting pizza, so we walked to the food court where I lead Quinn to a table, before asking her what she wanted.

After I got or food, I sat down with her and started to make conversation.

"So uh, tell me about yourself." I started.

"What about myself do you want to know about?" She asked.

"Anything you want to tell me." I said, trying to wink at her, but failing miserably.

She giggled at my failed attempt before saying

"Well, if there's one thing I want to achieve, it's meeting my family's expectations." She said, looking straight at me.

"Even if you don't want to do what they want?"

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked. She just shook her head, and I understood that she meant she didn't want to talk about it. "Im sorry I asked." I said, squeezing her hand which was on the table.

She gave me a sad smile and said "It's alright Finn. I just... I will tell you soon. I just... don't want to bring all of these up on our first date."

"It's okay. I really am sorry."

"...So, tell me about you."

"Uh, I um, live with my mom. My dad was in the army, but he died when I was 8. It was hard growing up without a dad, but I guess being my mom's rock made me stronger."

"Tell me about your mom?" She asked me.

"My mom... My mom's my Superwoman. She raised me alone and I can say that she did a great job. I mean, I'm not perfect, but I can see that she did her best to give me what other kids with both parents have. I may get a girlfriend, or get married, but she will always be the most special woman in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

I've never been in love before but I'm pretty sure I started falling for him after I heard him talk about his mother.

"That's so sweet!" I gushed, smiling at him.

"Thank You." He said, as he gave me a shy smile.

After more talking and a little flirting over pizza, we decided to walk back to the cinema. I didn't know where I got the courage to do that, but I held on to his hand again.

He didn't think I noticed, but I saw him give a little smile after I held his hand.

We shared a popcorn during the movie, and well, our hands bumped into each other a few times in the bucket. Our eyes would meet for a split second before going back to the movie again. He also put his arm around my shoulders, and I turned the other way before giving a small smile.

* * *

><p>After the movie, we got Ice cream and decided to walk around the mall, getting to know each other more and talking about random stuff.<p>

When we got into the car, Mrs. Hudson asked us about how our date went.

"It was great, Mrs. Hudson. Thank You." I said with a smile.

On the way home, Finn and I spent the time playing different games Rock, Paper, Scissors and it was actually refreshing to do something that was Grade School-ish and was frowned upon by the High School Crowd.

* * *

><p>Once Mrs. Hudson parked the car in front of our driveway, I realized that I didn't want the night to end. Finn was really nice, and he was a real gentleman.<p>

He went down the car, before helping me out, even if I was just in jeans.

We walked to the front door quietly and faced each other.

"So, um,Thank You for the night Finn." I said with a small smile.

"No problem. It was really nice spending time with you." He said. " So, uh, you wanna go bowling sometime?" He asked, but he was nervous so he really said fast so I just understood "Souhyiwnagobwlingsme?"

"What?" I giggled.

"Do you wanna go bowling sometime?" He asked again, slowly and quite nervously this time.

I smiled at the thought of going out with him again, and I don't know if I looked too enthusiastic when I said yes.

It was awkward for a couple of seconds before I broke the silence.

"So uh, I'm gonna go in now. Good night Finn."

Without hesitating, or waiting for his reply, I kissed him on the cheek and ran into the house giggling, shouting "Bye Finn!" before slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>I got home to my mom, San and Britt having dinner and I sat down with them for a while, talking about the date with Finn.<p>

After a few minutes, I excused my self and went to my room to shower and change.

After getting out of the shower, I went to my purse and checked my phone. There was one message. It was from Finn.

_Hey! I hope you had fun! Good Night! I'll text you tomorrow. :) x_

* * *

><p><em>He was a football player.<em>

_She was a cheerleader._

_They were a cliche, and so was their first date._

_That night was the first of many nights, many movies and many conversations with each other._

_They might have been a cliche, but they were both sure they were going to write a different ending in their unfolding story._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
